Déchéance
by SeirenTae
Summary: Tae.. Si je reste avec toi, je serais la cause même de ta déchéance. OS - Taegi.


La pluie tombait depuis plus de deux heures sur la ville sud coréenne qu'était Daegu. Un frisson d'angoisse prit alors le garçon, fumant une énième cigarette dans son salon. La télévision allumé, servant de fond sonore à l'homme assit, ou plutôt affalé, dans ce canapé en cuir usé, fumant alors ce tube de tabac à une vitesse folle. Il ferma alors les yeux, se redressant alors légèrement pour éteindre l'objet dans sa main sur sa table en verre, attrapant au passage un verre de whisky afin d'en boire une bonne gorgée. La liqueur s'écoulant alors dans une délicate brûlure dans la gorge du jeune homme. Dire qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de son existence serait bien le pire mensonge à faire sur cet être alors que voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines, qu'il restait la, dans son appartement, se lamentant du départ d'une personne dans sa vie. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, malgré le fait que sa présence lui manquait, son manque le rassuré quelque peu. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne soit pas là.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant presque un demi-mois que lui et son petit-ami n'était plus ensemble du à une violente dispute sur sa consommation de tabac bien trop importante. Il était vrai que le garçon fumait énormément, même bien plus que la moyenne, un camionneur devrait même avoir des poumons en meilleurs santés que les siens. Et depuis ce jour, où son amant lui avait hurlé des mots acerbes, le brisant alors, l'homme n'était devenu plus qu'une loque de ce qu'il était auparavant. Il prenait encore plus de tabac entre ses lippes, il buvait encore plus, cherchant désespérément à combler ce vide que l'autre avait créé en partant cette nuit la. Cette foutue nuit de merde. Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa alors des lèvres du jeune, tandis que celui-ci regardait l'heure sur son portable, tombant nez à nez avec une photo de l'homme qui était maintenant, son ex. Il lui manquait, il était comme sa drogue, et lui, il était maintenant un gars sans sa dose. Sa dose de lui. Pourtant, son absence valait bien mieux que sa présence.

Un bruit strident résonna alors dans la totalité du petit appartement, faisant alors râler le fumeur. Il déposa son verre d'alcool, se relevant avec difficulté de ce piètre canapé, se dirigeant dans le couloir d'entré pour voir qui venait le déranger ainsi. Toussant alors légèrement, il avança tant bien que mal en direction de la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour faire dégager la personne qui venait ainsi le faire chier dans son petit moment de solitude. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit cette fichue porte, le tomba en face de son visage. Il cligna alors des yeux, il était la, devant lui, dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Pourquoi diable était-il revenu maintenant, que voulait-il faire en venant ici au juste.

« _TaeHyung._ » Prononça alors le fumeur, passant alors sa main dans ses cheveux menthe tout en dévisageant gravement celui qui lui faisait alors face, il ne voulait pas le revoir, et encore moins maintenant, et surtout pas dans cet état. « _Dégage, je ne veux pas te voir maintenant._ »

L'autre garçon ne bougea pas, le regardant toujours. Puis, il baissa la tête avant de la relever, les yeux emplit d'une tristesse sans nom en direction de celui qui lui demandait de partir. Il s'avança un peu, entrant alors dans l'appartement. Il s'inclina alors légèrement, comme pour s'excuser de son intrusion soudaine. « _Bonsoir._ » Déclara alors le dénommé TaeHyung, celui-ci se tournant dans la direction de l'autre homme. « _YoonGi,_ _Tu.. Vas bien ?_ » Le questionna toujours le garçon. « _J'ai à te parler._ »

Un soupir s'évada alors des lèvres du propriétaire se nommant alors YoonGi, qui lui partait en direction de son salon tout en regardant l'autre le suivre, la tête basse. Lui même se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas jeté dehors dans l'instant même. Peut-être bien, qu'il voulait, entendre encore une fois la doucereuse voix de TaeHyung. « _Je n'ai rien à te dire, oui, je vais bien comme tu peux le voir, ma vie sans toi est rose. Je me suis fais quitter comme la dernière des merdes, alors j'ai trouvé un gars assez cool qui m'aide à oublier celui que j'aimais, donc bon dieu, je trouve que ma vie est super. Pas toi ?_ » L'autre baissa la tête un peu plus, avant de la relever vers celui qui était auparavant son amant. Il devait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur après tout ce temps sans lui adresser un seul et unique mot.

« _Un gars qui t'aide ?_ » Déclara le plus jeune, se mordant alors nerveusement la lippe inférieure, son regard s'emplissant peu à peu de regret et de culpabilité. L'autre lui lança un regard glacial, le faisant frémir d'angoisse. Ce fut dans un murmure qu'il entendit YoonGi lui dire qu'il faisait cela afin de l'oublier lui, de l'effacer de sa mémoire à jamais. « _Je suis qu'un sale égoïste Yoon. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Encore moins dans les bras d'un autre homme ! Pardonne moi mes paroles, mon départ, Yoon.. Excuse moi de ma connerie, de cette erreur que je regrette déjà tant._ » Il releva soudainement son faciès à l'entente d'un faible ricanement dans la pièce. Questionnant son ex copain du regard.

« _Oui TaeHyung, tu es un égoïste, tu es partis toi. Et maintenant tu reviens en me demandant de ne pas t'oublier ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ? Parce que c'est bien beau de revenir avec de doux mots, mais ça ne change en rien toi choix qui était de me quitter ce soir la. Tu as voulu partir, tu ne voulais plus de moi, alors maintenant ne joue pas au gamin avec moi et dégage de ma vue, j'en ai assez entendu de tes conneries pour devoir t'écouter encore plus. C'est terminé entre nous Kim TaeHyung, je n'ai plus rien à te dire._

\- _Tu as raison, je ne le sais que trop bien. Que j'ai fait ainsi, la plus belle erreur de ma vie. C'est regrettable simplement, que je ne m'en rende compte que maintenant. Tu sais, on ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose seulement après l'avoir perdu. Te quitter.. C'était un caprice de sale gosse. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Parce que la vérité Yoon, c'est que je t'aime encore. Alors maintenant, laisse moi te faire retomber amoureux de moi. Laisse moi cette seconde chance Yoon._ »

Le vert menthe se retourna alors vers le châtain. Un air d'agacement forgeait sur son faciès tandis qu'il partait s'asseoir sur son sofa. Un nouveau soupir se fit alors entendre au travers de la pièce. Cette histoire le faisait déjà chier, et surtout, il connaissait que trop bien TaeHyung, il le savait sincère, il savait très bien que toutes les sentences de plus jeune était emplit d'une véracité sans nom. Pourtant, il valait mieux pour eux deux, qu'ils se séparent pour de bon, il valait mieux pour Tae qu'il oublie sans plus attendre son hyung. Il serait donc mieux ainsi, ils ne devaient pas rester liés ensembles, simplement. « _Non, TaeHyung, non. J'ai envie de tourner la page, je ne veux plus penser à toi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou pas ? Je n'ai plus envie de tenter quoique ce soit avec toi, j'ai envie.. D'être tranquille simplement. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, alors dégage maintenant. Casse pas les couilles maintenant, et pars sans faire de chichi pour un rien._ »

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, son cœur lui hurlait désirer sa présence. Son mensonge n'étant pas utile, ses dires n'étant que piètre invention afin de faire fuir le plus jeune de cet appartement. « _Je m'en fou, YoonGi.. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Je me fou de cet autre.._ » Tenta TaeHyung, ses yeux plantaient dans ce du vert, qui lui aussi, ne le quittait pas du regard une seule seconde. « _Je suis célibataire TaeHyung, tu n'as plus rien à me dire._ » Ces sentences sonnèrent et résonnèrent encore et encore dans ses songes. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de son aimé, une de ses dextres se posant sur la joue au teint d'albâtre de YoonGi. « _Si, Hyung, je veux réparer mon erreur, je veux que tu penses à nouveau à nous._ » Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel avant de les planter à nouveau dans ceux du plus jeune des deux. D'un air neutre. « _J'ai couché avec un autre homme TaeHyung, il m'a enculé, il m'a touché, il m'a embrassé. Un autre que toi à eu accès à mon être._ »

Un soubresaut s'empara du corps de Tae tandis qu'il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, sa voix devenu tremblante. « _Je sais que tu dis ça afin de me blesser YoonGi. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi fais-tu ça alors que je vois bien cette faible lueur dans ton regard.. Dis le moi. Pourquoi ?_ » Un nouveau rire échappa au vert tandis qu'il poussait finalement la main de l'autre de sa joue. « _Peut-être bien._ » Furent ses seules paroles tandis que l'autre se mettait à califourchon au dessus de lui, son visage trouvant sa place dans le cou du plus vieux des deux. Il voulait sentir le corps de Yoon, il voulait le sentir encore une fois contre lui malgré qu'il ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Pourtant, une nouvelle dispute s'engagea entre eux, une dispute pour l'amour cette fois-ci.

« _Putain Tae, oui ! Oui je t'aime encore ! Oui, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, pourtant je ne veux plus de toi, jamais plus ! Alors dégage de chez moi sur le champ. Dégage je te dis !_

 _\- Bordel Yoon, je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute, mais moi aussi, je t'aime ! Je suis fou amoureux de toi et c'est bien pour cela que nous nous sommes engueulés cette fois là. Alors pitié, donne moi encore une chance, juste cette chance. J'ai fais la pire erreur de ma vie en te laissant une fois, et je n'ai pas envie de la répéter encore une fois !_

 _\- Pourtant, tu vas le faire, alors dégage de chez moi. De suite ! »_

TaeHyung baisse finalement les yeux, son regard se remplissant alors de larme tandis qu'il tourne maintenant le dos à son amant d'antan. Il regrettait tellement ses actes, ses sentences qu'il avait hurlé ce jour la. Il voulait tant reprendre la main de Yoon dans la sienne, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre halène, jusqu'à perdre pied. Pourtant, il ne fit que lever les yeux vers le fumeur, laissant un faible mot d'amour sortir de ses lippes, lui partant alors dans le couloir, son visage décomposé par la tristesse et la culpabilité, encore une fois.

Du côté de YoonGi, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en son cerveau pour qu'il ne réagisse enfin. Il se battait depuis maintenant une bonne heure avec l'autre pour le faire partir, et pourtant, son cœur se déchirait actuellement une douleur des plus insoutenable. Il courut alors derrière lui, sa main attrapant son poignet afin de le tirer jusqu'à lui pour le porter dans une doucereuse étreinte. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, et son amour pour lui l'avait poussé à le prendre entre ses frêles bras. Cependant, il aurait plutôt dû laisser Tae partir, il aurait dû.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pourtant, quoiqu'il fasse il ne devait pas retourner avec cet être qui lui était si cher. Il l'aimait toujours a en crever, cependant, jamais il ne pourrait le garder auprès de lui. Un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient bien obligés de se séparer. Et il ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive plus tard. Il voulait se débarrasser de la douleur, et surtout éviter le pire avec son TaeHyung. Mais, pourtant, la dans la seconde actuelle, il était en train de le serrer dans ses bras, l'autre profitant alors de cette étreinte pour mettre son visage dans le cou laiteux du plus âgé. De petite larme s'écoulant alors de ses joues, le faisant tremblait tout contre le corps de YoonGi. Il respira fortement, prenant à grandes bouffées l'air avant de se relever et de planter son regard rougit dans celui de son bien aimé.

Puis, ses émotions prirent le dessus sur sa conscience. Il porta l'une de ses mains à la nuque de YoonGi rapprochant alors légèrement leurs visages tandis que l'autre restait désespérément accrochée au dos de la veste du vert. Puis, ne voulant plus se retenir, il combla le vide séparant leur lippes, fondant alors sur celle de son ancien amant dans une dernière source de courage. Le contact lui fit perdre pied tant les sensations lui avaient manqué. Le menthe posa alors ses mains sur ses joues, comme pour approfondir leur échange. TaeHyung pensait avoir enfin gagné, il pensait qu'il allait enfin être avec son amour. Les lippes se décolèrent alors.

Pourtant, YoonGi se retourna d'un coup. Ne voulant pas tenir le regard de son amant, ne voulant pas soutenir son regard emplit de larme. « _Reste avec moi._ » Furent les seules sentences que TaeHyung laissa échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'il venait enserrer son hyung, son torse se collant à son dos dans une doucereuse étreinte amoureuse. « _J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre._ » Déclara-t-il en suivant, son visage se posant dans son dos. « _J'ai besoin de toi pour que mon existence est un sens. Alors ne me laisse pas YoonGi._ » Termina alors le jeune homme.

Un soupir s'évada encore une fois des lippes de Yoon, pourtant, il posa ses mains sur celle de celui qu'il aimait. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comme si, la vie voulait le détruire lui, mais aussi TaeHyung. « _Tae.. Si je reste avec toi, je serais la cause même de ta déchéance._ » Il trembla alors légèrement tout en respirant fortement, comme pour ce donner du courage. « _Je t'aime moi aussi, mais je suis malade._ » Il ferma les yeux, les larmes s'écoulant alors sur ses joues.

« _TaeHyung, je vais mourir._ »


End file.
